Closer to God
by bemydaddydaniel
Summary: In which Dan and Phil have to right to complain about their downstairs neighbour. PWP, dom!Phil, rough sex, blowjobs, choking, riding, slight daddy kink


**Closer to God**

* * *

**Pairing:** Phan

**Genre:** PWP

**Warnings:** ^

* * *

Jump, jump, go back for the coin you missed… Phil's eyes are glued to the moving pixels on the television screen in his and Dan's shared living room. Their apartment has been filled with the nonstop, slightly irritating theme tune of this particular game for hours now. He can't remember the last time he blinked; he's probably missed dinner and a few important phone calls but he really doesn't care because he's so close to winning this goddamned game, he's so close he can taste it. His fingers expertly jab the buttons on a game he's played far too many times-

Until a Dan-shaped obstacle blocks his view of the television. His torso bends to the left and his character narrowly avoids death. "Dan," he huffs, "I'm nearly out of lives."

Dan appears undeterred, as he doesn't bother to move out of the way. In fact, he slides closer to the couch and wraps himself around his boyfriend, knees on either side of Phil's hips and face nuzzling into his neck. "Phiiil," he whines, "I'm bored. Entertain me?"

Phil tries not to be annoyed with his boyfriend, who is younger than him and constantly horny. "Now?" Phil says distractedly, tongue poking from the side of his mouth in concentration. "I'm busy." Whatever roll he was on has slowed and he frowns at his boyfriend. Phil is not one for multitasking and the way Dan is rubbing against him isn't boding well for Mario, who once again escapes a gruesome death by the skin of his teeth.

"Please?" Dan breathes against his skin, "I was thinking about you in my room and I'm still sore from yesterday and now I'm so hard." Perhaps to illustrate his point, he ruts against Phil again, lets out a breathy moan, and Phil's concentration on the game is wavering. Jump, jump-

Dan's hands have found his zipper, and they are expertly undoing his jeans as he nibbles and sucks at the sensitive skin of Phil's neck. Phil's breathing quickens and he has to stop himself from bucking into Dan's palm as Dan takes Phil's cock in his hand and starts pumping him slowly. "I was lying in our bed, thinking about that party at Chris's, where you dragged me into the bathroom and fucked me and everyone heard, remember? I started touching myself but it wasn't enough because I want you inside of me…" Dan groans and slides to his knees. Before Phil can say anything, he licks a stripe up the underside of Phil's dick with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Phil bites his lip, eyes flitting back and forth from the game to his boyfriend. "Dan, stop…" Dan pretends not to hear him and takes the head of Phil's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and tonguing his slit before bobbing his head down and taking Phil almost all the way into his throat. Dan looks up at him with watering eyes that look far too innocent, especially for how much Phil knows he's getting off on this.

Phil moans as Dan swallows around him, gagging a little, and he doesn't realise how transfixed he's been by Dan's perfect lips wrapped around his cock until the speakers ring a familiar tune, signalling that his game is over. He glares at Dan and tosses the controller aside. His fingers grip a fistful of Dan's hair; he pulls Dan off of his dick and yanks him upward by his hair. Dan's eyes are watering and his lips are swollen and red and coated in saliva that is dribbling down his chin. "You're such a whore, Dan." He says quietly, dangerously. "Go upstairs and wait for me on our bed. Don't touch yourself. Understand?"

Dan nods frantically and practically races out of the room, Phil can hear him taking the stairs two at a time. He takes his time turning the television off and makes his way up the stairs. Their bedroom door has been left wide open, and when he crosses the doorway, Dan is on their bed, legs spread, one hand working his cock and the other disappearing inside himself. The smirk on his face is defiant and Phil is across the room in two strides, on top of Dan with one hand closed around his throat.

"Really cute, Dan," his other hand rubs Dan's dick lightly with his palm, and Dan bucks into him, desperate for more friction. "I told you not to touch yourself, Dan. But you did anyway. Maybe I shouldn't let you come tonight because you're a fucking disobedient cockslut, what do you think?" Dan's eyes widen but he can't speak because Phil's thumb is pressing into his windpipe, and the desperation in his eyes makes Phil laugh. "Are you going to listen to me now, or do I have to tie you up and leave you here all night?" Dan quickly shakes his head at that, rutting against Phil's hand wantonly. Phil releases his throat and Dan sucks in a quick breath that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head, the kinky bastard.

"Undress me," Phil commands, and Dan scrambles to do so. Phil's shirt is across the room in record time and his jeans are tugged past his ankles just as he's finished lubing up his cock with the bottle Dan left beside the pillow. He leans back against the headboard and takes in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, completely naked and leaking precum and still heaving the air that Phil had deprived him of. He stills, wide-eyed and awaiting further instructions.

"Ride me, if you're so eager for it, then."

Dan is on him immediately, and Phil grips Dan's hips to help him as he slowly lowers himself onto Phil's cock, hands resting on Phil's chest to steady himself as he takes inch by inch. Dan's lips part as he breathes in ragged breaths and eventually bottoms out. Phil fights the urge to fuck into him until he starts moving, slowly at first and then faster and faster and now Dan is moaning and chanting Phil's name and he's always so_ loud_ when they fuck and he's so fucking hot and Phil can't help but stare as his dick disappears again and again into Dan's pretty little hole, still so tight even after everything they've done.

"You're so- fucking beautiful- like this," he breathes, "When you fuck yourself on my cock like a whore-" Dan groans and Phil pulls him down into a sloppy, wet kiss that neither of them can really contribute to because they're both pretty wrecked and he wraps his right hand around Dan's cock, and Dan cries out at the contact, his legs are tiring so his rhythm is getting more and more erratic and not fast enough for Phil. He abruptly flips them over and pushes Dan into the bed on his back. Dan wraps his legs around Phil's waist, grateful for the break and all but screaming every time Phil brushes his prostate, and Phil worries that maybe he's fucking him too hard because every thrust jolts Dan forward and the bed is rattling but fuck he's so hot when he screams like that-

"Fuck, fuck, jesuschristPhilohmygod," Dan's moaning and his fingernails claw into Phil's back, so Phil knows he must be getting close. He slows to a stop before pulling out of Dan completely, and Dan almost screams from frustration. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He shifts and squirms and tries to impale himself back down on Phil.

"Beg me," Phil growls lowly, moving away and stilling his hand on Dan's dick.

Dan looks like he might shout at Phil, but then he seems to remember Phil's earlier threat. "Please please please Phil I need you," he gasps, "I'm so empty and I need to come, please let me come," his eyes are squeezed shut and his pleas out in a choked sob, "please fuck me, daddy, fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow and all the neighbours can hear me scream. I want you to come inside me, please please-"

Phil slams back into him and Dan practically sobs from relief. He can feel Dan tightening around him with every thrust. "Phil, c-can I come?"

"Sure, I'm only going to keep fucking you anyway," Phil grits out, pinning Dan's wrists above his head with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. Dan swears loudly as he comes in spurts all over his chest and Phil's hand. Phil pumps him through his orgasm, biting back a moan as he watches Dan's blissed out expression. Dan looks thoroughly fucked out, and he gazes up at Phil sleepily through half-lidded eyes. Phil kisses him again, and fuck, he loves Dan so much. He's still fucking into Dan, who is now oversensitive and tries to squirm away from him but Phil holds him down and pounds into him, and Dan's crying out from overstimulation but it doesn't matter because he grips Dan's hips tight and bites into his exposed shoulder and comes inside of him. After a moment, he pulls out of Dan, and they lie side by side, out of breath.

If only Dan's subscribers could see him like this, Phil thinks with a smirk. Dan's hair is mussed and sticking up in places, his lips are bruised and his own cum is splattered all over his chest. His legs are still parted; he's too exhausted to close them, and Phil can see his cum dripping from Dan's slightly gaping and puffy hole. He bites his lip and maybe next time he'll ask Dan if he can film this, because fuck he looks so gorgeous-

He idly realizes that there's a banging noise that isn't coming from them. He looks over at Dan in confusion, who sleepily laughs at him. "Our neighbours have been yelling at us to shut up for a while now," Dan informs him with a giggle, and Phil laughs. He pulls Dan close to him and places a kiss on the tip of his nose. They lie like that for a few minutes before Phil gets up to retrieve a damp cloth. When he comes back to their bedroom, Dan's breathing has evened out and he's fast asleep on top of their covers. Phil smiles to himself and dabs the cloth over Dan's dampened brow, and then sets about the task of cleaning Dan of the cum all over him.

Once he's finished, Phil tosses the dirty rag into their laundry basket and carefully relocates his sleeping boyfriend under the covers. Phil slides in beside him, and as he's drifting off to sleep, Dan mumbles, "I'm sorry I made you lose your game."

Phil smiles tiredly at him. "It's okay. I wasn't really upset about it anyway."

They fall asleep together, only to be awakened the next morning at eight am sharp.

* * *

i'm going to read a bible now amen and thanks for reading


End file.
